The purpose of this study was to assess the safety, tolerability, and duration of action of the investigational angiotensin converting enzyme inhibitor, CS-622, in patients with mild to moderate essential hypertension. This was a double-blind, placebo controlled, ascending dose, parallel study with an initial single-blind placebo period.